


Regrets

by secondalto



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s01e20 Five Years Gone, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching season one, and seeing Matt and Mohinder interact in this episode I was inspired to write an angry sex scene. I blame [](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/)**fiareynne** for encouraging me. Can you AU an AU?

Mohinder had spent far too much of the last five years wondering. As he stared at the tangle of string, post it notes and newspaper clippings he could see the possibilities. He ran a finger across one thin red strand, following it, letting his mind wrap around the endless permutations of how things could have worked out. Someone cleared their throat behind him and Mohinder turned.

"Matthew," he said. His heartbeat sped up at the sight of his ex-lover.

"Suresh."

"There was a time when you used my first name."

Matthew just grunted before turning to the mess Mohinder had been contemplating. Mohinder launched into an explanation of what it all meant, what it could mean. He kept glancing over at Matthew, noting the changes in him. Matthew was harder, colder, going grey, but he was still handsome.

"Why is it important?" Matthew asked.

"Don't you see? If my theory is correct, Hiro Nakamura could go back in time, change things. Our world could be different!"

"Is different necessarily better?"

"Maybe," Mohinder said. "One thing changed, one decision altered and this; you, me, all of this would no longer exist." Matthew shook his head, turning from him. Mohinder wanted to reach for him. "Matthew, we could be a family."

Matthew spun back around. "I had a family! I have a son!"

Janice Parkman had sent divorce papers shortly after the Kirby Plaza debacle. She'd cited irreconcilable differences but they all knew it was because of his ability. Mohinder had never brought up the possibility the child might not be Matthew's given Janice's infidelity.

"We had Molly. You had me," Mohinder said softly.

"Molly disappeared," Matthew stated flatly.

"She left, went with someone to a safer place because we were fighting. You would have known that had you bothered to read the note she left."

"We fought because you were in hip deep with the Company!"

"And you were manipulating people with your thoughts!"

They'd drifted into each other's space. Mohinder could feel Matthew's body heat, hear his heartbeat, He was close enough to touch. Mohinder didn't care that there were others outside the loft. He lifted his hand, placing it gently on Matthew's chest.

Matthew wrapped his hand around Mohinder's, ready to remove it. "Suresh," he growled.

"It could be different. We could be happy."

"Mohinder," Matthew said, pulling him close and crushing their lips together.

Teeth clashed and Mohinder tasted blood, his or Matthew's he didn't know. They clutched at one another, attempting to push aside clothing, needing to feel skin. Mohinder pulled back and nodded to the corner.

"There's a bed, Matthew."

"Go, now."

They stumbled over each other as they continued kissing. They made their way to the darkened corner, to the bare mattress. Hands fumbled at belts and zippers. Matthew was quicker, pushing down Mohinder's clothes, stroking him.

"Matthew," he groaned.

"I don't have anything."

"There's a small bottle of hand lotion in my pocket," Mohinder said.

Matthew searched, grinning when he found it. "On your knees."

Mohinder knelt on the mattress, weight on his arms. He glanced backward to see Matthew pushing off his own clothes, eyes dark with desire. He knelt behind Mohinder, squeezing lotion onto his fingers.

"Just fuck me, Matthew." Mohinder turned back, bowing his head, willing himself to relax as he felt Matthew push into him. He breathed through the slight burn, biting his lip as Matthew was finally all the way in. Mohinder was sure he'd feel this for a while, but he didn't care. Feeling Matthew inside him once again was heady. He'd missed this. Every drag and push of Matthew's cock rippled through Mohinder. He felt Matthew gripping his hips, heard him swearing under his breath.

"Matthew, please."

One of Matthew's hands moved to wrap around Mohinder's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Mohinder bend his head further to watch Matthew bring him to orgasm. He let out a groan as he came, spilling onto the mattress. Matthew continued moving.

"Fuck, Mohinder." Matthew drove inside him one last time before coming.

They tumbled to the mattress, Matthew covering him. Mohinder drank in the feel of Matthew, knowing it wouldn't last. He was right as he felt Matthew pull out of him slowly. He listened as Matthew sat up, looming over Mohinder.

"Do you really think it could be different?"

"I do, Matthew. We could still have Molly, each other."

"It's a nice dream. But that's all it is, Mohinder. A dream."

Matthew moved back, maneuvering himself off the mattress. Mohinder watched as he straightened himself out. He looked back at Mohinder.

"Good luck, Suresh."

Mohinder couldn't say anything as Matthew walked away.


End file.
